elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Huis Telvanni
) Nerevarine ( ) |leden = Aryon Therana Neloth Dratha Categorie:Huis Telvanni |cyrodiil = |morrowind = Sadrith Mora (Hoofdkwartier) Tel Aruhn Tel Branora Tel Mora Tel Mithryn ( ) Tel Vos Tel Fyr Tel Naga Tel Uvirith |high rock = |daggerfall = |hammerfell = |skyrim = Tel Mithryn ( ) |orsinium = |summerset = |blackmarsh = |elsweyr = |valenwood = }} is een van de zes Grote Huizen van Morrowind. Achtergrond Als traditionele isolationisten zochten de meeste Tovenaar-heren van Huis Telvanni naar wijsheid en het meesteren in eenzaamheid. Sommige ambitieuze leden van Telvanni waren actief betrokken tot het koloniseren van Vvardenfell in het Derde Tijdperk. Dit deden ze door torens een basissen te bouwen langs de oostelijke kust van het eiland. De Telvanni geloven dat wijsheid macht brengt, en macht brengt recht. Ze werken samen met andere huizen bij sommige zeldzame gelegenheden, zoals het breken van de monopolie van de Magiërs Gilde, dat Huis Hlaalu het initiatief had tegen te staan. Vele Telvanni stonden bekend als Necromancers, sommige die zichzelf gek maakten met de praktijk, en hun bedienden waren vaak betrokken met illegale activiteiten, wat Huis Telvanni onpopulair maakte tussen de andere huizen. Gegeven hun achterdochtige en xenofobische natuur is dit waarschijnlijk de manier waarop ze het prefereerden. Huis Telvanni was ook de hoofdzakelijke bron van slavenhandel in Morrowind, een feit dat hoogstwaarschijnlijk de oorzaak was dat de Argonian aanvallers van het Vierde Tijdperk zich vooral op hun richtten. Velen, als niet de meeste, van de oudste Telvanni tovenaars die aan de verste einden van de oostelijke kust van Morrowind leefden, werden gedacht of Vampiers of Lichen te zijn. Bij regel was huis Telvanni obsceen rijk. Sommige verslagen beweren dat als geheel, Huis Telvanni in de latere jaren van het Derde Tijdperk, een netto waarde had die de rijkdom van de Keizerlijke Schat rivaliseerde. Veel van deze financiële invloed was geminderd door het feit dat vele Telvanni hun inkomsten verspilden met onophoudelijk discussiëren en vechten. Hele steden waren geweten verschillende keren van handen te wisselen tussen twee of meer Telvanni Tovenaar-heren over kleine klachten en futiele disputen die, over de eeuwen, in grote bloedoorlogen veranderden. Vaak trokken de bewoners van Telvanni-gecontroleerde regio's zich niet te veel aan van de interne politieke conflicten van het Grote Huis, daar de abstracte magische vendetta's tussen de hooghartige, nooit-geziene plutocraten en hun legioenen of betaalde pionnen de levens van de gewone Dunmer niet verstoorden. Een paar notabele uitzonderingen kwamen hier wel voor, meestal Telvanni heren die elkaars logistieke voordelen afslachtten, maar het Huis had verscheidene manieren om dergelijke voorvallen te doen "verdwijnen" als het publieke protest te groot werd. Daarbovenop werd een groot deel van de Telvanni rijkdom verspilt on puur hedonistische extravagantie en veel luxe die de meeste Telvanni zelfs niet konden gebruiken. In tegenstelling tot andere organisaties in Tamriël hingen de Telvanni niet samen. Ze hechtten te veel belang aan hun persoonlijke onafhankelijkheid en privacy boven enig ander iets. Tot het Huis behoren betekende niet veel voor haar leden. Ze hadden slechts een regel: er zijn geen regels. De Telvanni beschreven het met de volgende woorden: "Als je steelt van een andere Telvanni, maar nog steeds leeft, dan verdien je duidelijk wat je ook gestolen hebt. Tegenstanders vermoorden door magie of verraad is de traditionele manier om geschillen op te lossen. Als je wint, dan was jouw argument duidelijk van groter belang. Je kan verdreven worden net als in enig ander Groot Huis, maar de meeste Telvanni zullen er niet om geven of zelfs niet van weten." De Telvanni hadden alleen een formeel administratief systeem, en hun Huis diende alleen om gedeelde interesses te discussiëren en bronnen delen tussen de echt magische genieën. De meeste Telvanni tovenaar-heren verachtten de Magiërs Gilde, het een saaie organisatie vol met talentloze klungels, impotente oude blaaskaken, ouderwetsen en andere goochelaars van goedkope goocheltrucs. Architectuur , een Telvanni vestiging in Morrowind]] Telvanni architektuur wordt gedomineerd door de tovenaars' toren, een fantastische organische vorm gegroeid en uitgehouwen uit stengels, hoedjes, en wortelachtige houvasten van de Keizer Parasol, een gigantische inheemse paddenstoel. Telvanni dorpjes bestaan uit kleinere paddenstoel-dopjes, uitgehold voor ambachtslieden en het gewone volk. Buitenlucht markten bevatten vaak de grote kooien die de waren van de slavenmeesters tonen. Telvanni prefereren hun huizen te bouwen zonder trappen, hun bezoekers dwingend om een soort levitatie mee te brengen. Dit voorzag hen niet alleen maar van afzondering, maar diende ook als een soort test om te zien of hun bezoekers waardig waren. Telvanni Hoofdsteden Het Huis Telvanni heeft twee hoofdsteden: Sadrith Mora op Vvardenfell en Port Telvannis, gelegen op de Telvanni Eilanden in de Padomaïsche Oceaan, ten noordoosten van Morrowind. Derde Tijdperk In het Derde Tijdperk had Huis Telvanni plannen om vredevol de onbewoonde delen van Vvardenfell te bekleden in hun eigen kenmerkende manier. Iedere grote constructieprojecten in Vvardenfall moesten de toestemming krijgen van de Graaf van Ebonheart, wat zonder twijfel moeilijk te verkrijgen was, en alle andere organisaties die niet specifiek vriendelijk waren ten opzichte van het Keizerrijk hadden moeite met het bij krijgen van territorium in dat systeem. De Telvanni vreesden noch respecteerden de Keizerlijke wet, en jongere Telvanni Bedienden werden vaak gezonden, sils met een contingent slaven, om hun eigen torens te bouwen in de afgelegen delen van Vvardenfell, zonder iemand te vragen of erover op de hoogte te stellen. Volgens het plan van het Huis, terwijl de torens dorpen werden, werd het meeste van Vvardenfell het hunne. Bijna alle Telvanni waren krachtige, rijke tovenaars, en konden zichzelf beschermen tegen de wet, maar zo'n uitbreiding was een bedreiging voor alle andere Grote Huizen van Morrowind. Dat had tot resultaat dat andere Huizen soms de minder beschermde Telvanni uitkijken aanvielen. Vierde Tijdperk , een Telvanni vestiging op Solstheim]] De uitbarsting van de Rode Berg in het Vierde Tijdperk heeft waarschijnlijk veel van de vestingen van Vvardenfell en deels het continent. Volgens Lymdrenn Telvanni kwam het einde van Huis Telvanni kort na het einde van het Rode Jaar, wanneer de Argonians Morrowind binnenvielen om wraak te nemen op de Dunmer, die hun mensen voor honderden jaren in slavernij hadden gehouden. Als een van de grootste beoefenaars van slavernij in Morrowind, hebben de Telvanni een groot deel van de haat en woede van de Argonians over zich gekregen, waarvan een deel beschreven wordt in Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal. Volgens zijn beschrijving vermoordden de Argonians de Telvanni zonder mededogen. Hun genocide was zo groot dat vanaf het jaar 4E201, Brand-Shei, de zoon van Lymdrenn en Brelyna Maryon de enige overlevenden van Huis Telvanni op Skyrim. In wordt onthuld dat de leden van Huis Telvanni zich gevestigd op het eiland van Solstheim, geleid door Neloth van . Dit spreekt Lymdrenn Telvanni tegen die zei dat het hele huis vernietigd is. Neloth zegt alleen dat de Telvanni hun vestingen nog steeds hebben, wat dat Lymdrenn's woorden nogmaals tegenspreekt. Rangen Interactie *In kan de Nerevarine toetreden tot huis Telvanni en opklimmen tot de rang van Aartsmagister *In wordt de Draakgeborene lid van het huis gemaakt door Neloth na de quest Oude Vrienden Verschijningen * * * ** de:Haus Telvanni en:House Telvanni es:Casa Telvanni pl:Ród Telvanni ru:Дом Телванни Categorie:Politiek Categorie:Kennis Categorie:Morrowind Categorie:Skyrim